


Under berget

by Luzula



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Children, Disabled Characters, Fairy Tales, Friendship, Gen, Podfic Available, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Där fanns något under berget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under berget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244893) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> For the Do-Over Challenge at fan_flashworks. Thanks to my sister and my mom for beta-reading the Swedish translation!

Där fanns något under berget.

Lin bara visste det. Det var sånt som alla visste, som att det fanns troll ute i skogen, och att man skulle hämta vatten från älven och inte från sjön. Sjöns vatten var giftigt.

Mormor berättade sagor om berget ibland. Hon var jättegammal, nästan femtio, och hennes ben var så förvärkta att hon knappt kunde gå. Lin kunde inte låta bli att titta fascinerat på dem ibland, för Lin kunde springa snabbast i hela byn, och hon undrade hur det var att behöva en käpp bara för att kunna gå. Men det var något fel på alla som var gamla, det var bara så det var. Många av de unga också, de som inte dog som spädbarn. Lin själv saknade några fingrar, men det hindrade henne inte från att springa.

Om hon blev lika gammal som mormor så skulle hon nog också behöva en käpp, men det var inget Lin gick och tänkte på--hon var ung och stark nu, och nästa sommar var långt borta. Trettio eller fyrtio år var en hel evighet.

"Lyssna nu," sa mormor och knäppte Lin på näsan. "Det här är viktigt. Det är så mycket vi har glömt, och vi kommer att glömma ännu mer om inte ni barn lyssnar."

Lin försökte verkligen lyssna. Men sen sa Juho, "Berätta sagan om draken under berget!" och Meeli sa, "Ja, berätta den!"

Mormor suckade och muttrade något om att barn alltid ville höra samma sak om igen. Sedan började hon, och Lin slog sig till ro, lutad mot Meeli.

"Där bor en drake under berget. Det finns de som säger att den alltid har bott där, men några säger att den kommer från de som bodde här innan oss."

"Varför det?" frågade Meeli.

"Den sattes där för att vakta något," sa mormor. "Tyst nu, och låt mig berätta. Draken bor i hålorna under berget, stora, mörka, tomma grottor där vattnet droppar och droppar. Där finns inget solsken, och inget kan leva där utom draken. Den har tänder vassa som knivar och dess ögon glöder som eld."

Lin fick gåshud. Men solen lyste här uppe, och hon var modig nog att höra om hur många drakar som helst. "Vad äter den?" frågade hon.

"Ingenting. Den behöver inte äta. Den behöver bara vakta. Det finns ben där nere, från de få stackarna som har vågat sig ner. Draken dödar dem, men den äter dem inte. De torkar ut tills det bara är benen kvar."

"Men vad vaktar den? Är det en skattkammare?" frågade Juho. Det fanns sagor om drakar som vaktade skatter, och modiga hjältar som besegrade dem.

"Nej, där finns inga skatter. Vissa säger att de finns, men i så fall är skatterna förbannade. Olyckan ska följa de som hittar dem, en osynlig skugga som förmörkar deras dagar tills de dör. Det som finns under berget är ondskefullt. Om draken inte fanns där skulle ondskan slippa ut."

"Kan draken komma ut?" frågade Meeli.

"Nej. Den kommer att stanna under berget för evigt och hålla vakt."

"Lin, där är du!" Det var Ailu. Han fnös lite när han såg dem med mormor. Ailu var inte gammal, men han var gammal nog att tycka att det var barnsligt att lyssna på sagor. "Jag hoppas du lär dem något nyttigt nu, och inte bara fyller deras huvuden med gamla sagor. Lin drömde mardrömmar om troll härom natten."

"Det gjorde jag inte alls!" sa Lin och satte bestämt händerna i sidorna.

"Gamla sagor kan vara nyttiga," sa mormor oberört. Hon blundade mot solen, med ryggen mot stockarna i ett av vinterhusen, hennes käpp nära tillhands.

"Junna letar efter dig, Lin," sa Ailu. "Hon vill veta vad du gjorde med den där metallen du hittade. Och Meeli, hon letar efter dig med."

"Kommer," sa Lin och hoppade upp. Meelis hand letade upp hennes och höll fast, och hon mumlade varningar till Meeli när det var rötter eller stenar i vägen.

Lin var bra på att hitta gamla saker, sådant som var kvar efter de som bodde här förr i tiden. Hon hade ingen aning om hur länge sedan det var, men det mesta de hade lämnat var borta nu. Mormor hade berättat att där brukade finnas breda stigar som var täckta av något hårt och svart. Lin trodde på det, för hon hade grävt i marken på det platta stället nere vid älven och hittat det där svarta, även om det höll på att falla sönder och luktade konstigt. Men det var inte som att man kunde använda det till något. Mormor hade också berättat att folk brukade flyga genom luften, och Lin trodde på det ungefär lika mycket som hon trodde på sagan om draken. Mormor hade ju inte sett det själv--inte ens hon var så gammal.

Men man kunde hitta användbara saker också, och Lin hittade dem. Oftast fick man gräva för att hitta bra metall, annars var den sönderrostad. Förra året hade hon hittat en hel massa, och stoltserat runt med färgade fjädrar i håret under hela marknadsveckan (tills Juho sa att hon var mallig och stal fjädrarna).

Lin och Meeli följde stigarna som korsade byn. De flesta hade flyttat ut från de gemensamma vinterhusen nu--de var så mörka, och det var onödigt att bo så tätt ihop om man inte måste. Om sommaren bodde de flesta i mindre hyddor som var utspridda kring byn.

"Lin, där är du," sa Junna när de kom till hennes hydda. "Vad gjorde du med den där metallen?"

"Jag gav den till Lalli," sa Lin. "Han sa att han skulle göra knivar av den."

"Då får han allt ge mig en av knivarna sen--jag behövde den också. Meeli, gjorde du klart de där skinnen?"

"Jo, de är på min säng," sa Meeli. Att behandla hudar var oftast hennes uppgift, för hon behövde inte se för att göra det. Meeli kramade om Lins hand, och Lin förstod att hon var besviken på att de inte fick lyssna färdigt på sagan. Det var Lin också. Alltid var det någon som tyckte att de skulle göra något.

"Det finns mat i grytan om ni vill ha," sa Junna.

Lin ljusnade. Hon var alltid hungrig.

Junna tog en tallrik mat till Kylli, som ammade sitt nyfödda barn. Barnet verkade må bra hittills, men Lin trodde inte det hade fått något namn än. Till och med spädbarn som såg friska ut kunde dö, utan någon orsak som man kunde förstå. Man kunde inte vara säker förrän barnet hade levt några somrar. Junna hade berättat att Juho nästan hade dött när han var liten, för han var harmynt och kunde inte suga ordentligt. Han pratade konstigt också på grund av det, men alla var vana vid det.

Lin själv hade levt tretton somrar och tänkte inte dö än på ett tag.

***

"Har du nånsin letat metall uppe på berget?" frågade Juho. De satt vid Eivi's hydda, där Juho oftast bodde--hon höll på att lära honom att göra krukor.

"Nej," sa Lin.

"Varför inte?"

"Det förstår du väl. Folk går inte dit upp," sa Lin. Juho trodde alltid att han kommit på något nytt som ingen annan tänkt på.

"Ja, men just därför. Det finns säkert massa saker kvar där uppe, om ingen har varit där och letat."

"För att det är farligt, förstås," sa Meeli. "Det är som tippen. Folk går inte dit heller."

"Som om du har sett tippen," muttrade Juho.

"Jag har kanske inte _sett_ den, men jag är inte dum nog att gå dit. Som vissa andra."

"Ha, ni är rädda," sa Juho.

"Det är jag inte alls! Jag är inte rädd för något," sa Lin, förnärmad.

"Nähä? Är du rädd för drakar?"

"Det är bara en gammal saga," fnyste Lin, fast hon inte var helt säker.

"Att hålla sig borta från farliga saker är inte samma sak som att vara rädd," sa Meeli.

"Du ska alltid göra som de vuxna säger," sa Juho.

Meeli räckte ut tungan åt honom.

***

Lin kom tillbaka från ett ärende mitt på dagen, och stannade vid Junnas hydda. Meeli satt utanför och mjukade upp en hjorthud.

"Hej," sa Lin och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Var har du varit?" frågade Meeli. Hon lät lite sur.

"Olga skickade mig till Polvisälvä för att fråga om de hade något salt vi kunde byta till oss. Jag kom precis tillbaka." Folk använde ofta Lin som budbärare, eftersom hon tyckte om att springa.

"Jaha. Jag fick lyssna på Ailu hela morgonen när han klagade på Lalli. De har något dumt gräl."

"Jag hade tagit med dig om jag kunde," sa Lin. "Kom så går vi innan de hittar på något annat som vi ska göra." Hon såg sig omkring. Ailu verkade inte vara här nu. Hönorna kacklade och pickade på några rester som någon hade kastat ut, och Junna och Kylli pratade borta vid hyddan.

Meeli tog tag i Lins arm, och de slank iväg mellan träden.

"Juho tycker att vi ska ge oss upp på berget," sa Lin.

"När mormor har sagt att vi inte ska det? Juho är ett hönshuvud."

Lin skrattade. Hönsen höll alltid på och smet in där de inte skulle vara. Sedan sa hon, "Men han kanske har rätt. Jag vet ingen som har varit där uppe. Draken är nog bara en saga." Hon drog i Meelis hand. "Äppelstenen." Detta var en stor sten som sköt ut mot stigen, nära äppelträden.

"Och om den inte är det då?" sa Meeli och klev runt stenen.

"Det kanske finns en massa användbara saker där uppe som folk inte vet om, för att ingen har varit där," fortsatte Lin.

"Så du har redan bestämt dig för att gå?"

"Ja, jo. Vi sa att vi skulle göra det imorgon. Bara en liten bit upp. Vill du följa med?" Meeli skulle sakta ner dem, men det var inte rättvist att lämna henne hemma. De tre var de enda i samma ålder i byn, och de hade alltid hållt ihop, även om de bråkade ibland. De andra unga i byn var antingen småbarn, eller nästan vuxna redan.

Meeli var tyst en liten stund, sedan suckade hon. "Jag följer väl med då."

Lin tänkte på draken, djupt under berget. "Är du rädd?"

"Nej," sa Meeli. "Jag vet inte. Men om du går så gör jag det också."

***

Nästa morgon gav de sig iväg alla tre, med lite torkat kött och tunnbröd som matsäck. Det var lättgånget i början, upp genom skogen, men sedan blev det svårare, med stora block täckta av väggmossa, och gamla granar som var hängda med gammelmans-skägg. Lin fick hjälpa Meeli över stenarna. Juho skulle förstås ha hjälpt henne om inte Lin varit där, men Lin och Meeli hade alltid hållt ihop.

"Jag slår vad om att det finns troll här uppe," sa Juho.

"Tyst med dig," sa Lin.

"Kommer du ihåg den där sagan som mormor berättade? Om att troll ser ut som stenar på dagen? Den där är säkert ett troll. Titta, där är näsan," fortsatte Juho.

Lin sprang över till blocket och sparkade på det. Det gjorde ont i tårna, men det tänkte hon inte erkänna. "Ser du? Det är inte alls ett troll."

"Det är det säkert. Det kommer och tar dig i natt."

Meeli suckade. "Vill ni komma upp till berget, eller vill ni slösa bort tiden på stenar?"

De klättrade vidare. Träden växte glesare, och sedan såg man hela dalen nedanför. Meeli tryckte Lins hand, och Lin kom ihåg att beskriva det för henne. "Det är skog överallt, utom kring byn och nere vid älven och sjön. Jag har aldrig sett det ovanifrån förut. Skogen ser ut som--som en päls någon har lagt ut över marken."

"Och det där måste vara Polvisälvä. Titta, man kan se byn där borta också," sa Juho.

"Är det här så högt vi kommer?" frågade Meeli.

Lin tittade upp på det lösa stenskravlet och bergstoppen ovanför. "Det är rätt brant. Jag tror inte vi kommer upp där."

"Och finns det några gamla saker här? Det var väl därför vi skulle upp hit?" frågade Meeli.

"Vi får leta lite," sa Juho. Lin och Juho klättrade runt en stund på bergssidan medan Meeli satt på en sten och väntade.

"Titta här!" ropade Juho, och Lin gick dit för att se vad han hade hittat. Han var utom synhåll bakom en klippa, och när Lin hade klättrat över den såg hon att den södra sidan av berget inte var lika brant. Det sluttade ner mot en ås med björkar, och längs åsen vindlade sig resterna av en av de breda svarta stigarna.

"Den där är gammal," sa Lin. "Kom så tittar vi! Det kan finnas något att ta hem."

Lin hämtade Meeli och de tog sig runt bergssidan. Den svarta stigen slutade i en brant vägg med en stor dörr som satt mitt i stenen. Det fanns några tecken ovanför den.

"Den är gjord av metall! Vi kan ta med den ner," sa Juho.

"Den är nog rostig," sa Lin. De gick upp för att titta. Dörren hade nog varit tjock och stadig en gång, men när Lin sparkade på den föll den ihop i rostiga bitar.

"Det finns något bakom den," sa Juho.

Där dörren hade stått öppnade sig en gång in i det mörka berget. Luften var kall och rå, och Lin stirrade in i mörkret och rös. "Det är en öppning in i berget," sa hon till Meeli. "Den gamla stigen ledde upp hit."

"Vad är det där inne?" frågade Meeli.

"Det är mörkt. Det går inte att se något," sa Lin och försökte se om skuggorna dolde något. Inget rörde sig i alla fall, och det fanns inga glödande drakögon.

"Det finns säkert skatter där inne!" sa Juho. "Ska vi gå in?"

Lin sa ja innan hon kunde tänka sig för. Nu när de äntligen hade hittat något intressant måste de väl utforska det också? Hon klev över resterna av dörren och hjälpte Meeli över. Juho följde efter.

Det var stort därinne, som en grotta, men med raka väggar, och Lin kunde inte förstå hur den blivit till. Kanske hade folk varit annorlunda förr i tiden, omänskligt starka som troll. Lite ljus kom in genom dörren, tillräckligt så att de kunde se högarna som låg på marken.

Juho rotade i en av dem. "Det här ser användbart ut!"

Lin kom och tittade. Jo, det gjorde det. Det fanns några längder koppar, sådana som var smala och klädda med något vitt som smulade och ramlade av. Hon undrade vad det hade använts till. Sedan rörde hennes händer vid något som varken var trä eller metall eller något annat från förr i tiden.

Det var ett ben.

Hon ryckte tillbaka handen, och försökte sedan låtsas som ingenting. Det var inte som att hon var rädd för ben egentligen--det fanns ju ben i alla djur man åt. Men det här var precis som i mormors saga: hon hade sagt att draken skulle döda en och sedan lämna en att torka tills bara benen var kvar.

"Vad?" sa Meeli. "Vad är det som händer?"

"Det är ett ben. Precis som i sagan. Torra ben, som bara ligger där," sa Lin. Hon tittade sig nervöst omkring. Solljuset kom in genom dörren och lyste upp en del av stenrummet. Inga drakar någonstans.

"Det behöver ju inte vara från en människa," sa Meeli och kände sig fram längs benet. Det smulades sönder lite. "Det kanske är från ett djur."

"Kanske det," sa Juho, men han lät tveksam. Lin tänkte att det såg ut som ett lårben, men det var längre än deras. Kanske hade folk varit både längre och starkare förr i tiden. Eller kanske var det från ett troll.

De vände nästan om då. Men sedan såg Lin mer saker längre in i grottan, och de gick in för att se vad det var (stora, komplicerade bitar av metall som inte var rostiga, men de såg ut att vara svåra att få loss). Och sedan slog förstås Juho vad om att de inte skulle våga gå längre in och se hur stor grottan var.

Lin visste att det var dumt att göra det bara för att bevisa att hon kunde, men hon gjorde det ändå. Hon fick känna sig fram med fötterna i mörkret.

"Är det mörkt? Jag kan gå först om du vill," sa Meeli.

Lin bytte plats med henne, och Meeli tog Lins trefingrade hand i sin. Lin var tacksam. Oftast var Meelis hand bara där, lika välkänd som hennes egen hand—hon var van att vara Meelis ögon och hjälpa henne fram. Men nu kunde Lin inte se någonting heller, och Meelis hand i hennes var en större tröst än hon ville erkänna.

Golvet var slätt under Lins bara fötter, men det kunde vara saker i vägen, eller kanske hål som öppnade sig djupt ner i berget. Eller drakar. Lin rös i grottans kalla luft. Juho var precis bakom henne. Lin skulle kunna slå vad om att han också var rädd, men hon tänkte inte säga något om inte han gjorde det.

Plötsligt bländades hon när något lyste upp framför henne, starkt som att titta in i solen. Lin stelnade till med bultande hjärta, och hon kände Meeli stanna till framför henne. Lins fötter var som fastfrusna. Ljuset försvann och lämnade en blinkande efterbild, och kom tillbaka igen. Bakom henne hörde hon Juho springa, och sedan snava över något.

"Vad?" sa Meeli. "Vad är det som händer?" Lin kunde inte få ur sig något, men hon kramade Meelis hand hårt. I det blinkande ljuset såg Lin hur Meeli räckte ut sin hand, och Lin ropade för att stoppa henne, men det var för sent. Meeli skulle röra vid det, det otänkbara ljuset, och...hon visste inte vad som skulle hända.

Och Meelis hand gick rakt igenom, som om det bara var luft där.

Det slocknade igen, och kom tillbaka. Tre mörka strålar på en gul bakgrund, som en svart sol.

"Vad är det som händer!" sa Meeli igen.

"Det är...jag vet inte. Ett ljus som blinkar. Du stack handen rakt igenom det." Men medans hon sa det hörde hon ett sprakande ljud. Gnistor flög nästa gång ljuset kom, och det slocknade och dog.

Mörker.

"Kommer ni? Jag vill inte stanna här inne," ropade Juho.

"Kom, vi går tillbaka," sa Lin. Hennes ben kändes skakiga. Det där var kanske ingen drake, men hon tänkte inte stanna och se efter. Hon tog ett hårt tag om Meelis hand och de tog sig ut mot ljuset från öppningen.

Lin försökte låta bli att se sig om för att se om något drak-likt följde efter dem.


End file.
